Los juegos del hambre
by BellaStarkStewart
Summary: "Y que la suerte siempre este de su lado." Fue lo último que dijo Effie antes de dar media vuelta con los muchachos y llevárselos.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Los juegos del hambre

Tipo de historia: Crossover

Tipo de crossover: Twilight/Hunger games

Summary: "Y que la suerte siempre este de su lado." Fue lo último que dijo Effie antes de dar media vuelta con los muchachos y llevárselos.

Capítulo 1 Cosecha:

-Es nuestra tradición, proviene de un episodio triste en nuestra historia- decía Seneca Crane a Caesar Flickerman.

-Por supuesto.

-Pero así es como hemos podido sanar, al principio era como una especie de recordatorio de la rebelión, un precio que los distritos tenían que pagar.-Tomo un respiro y prosiguió.-Pero ahora es algo que hemos adoptado. Nos mantiene unidos.- La audiencia empezó a aplaudir.

-Este es tu tercer año al frente, dinos ¿Qué define tu personalidad?- Pregunto Ceasar cuando hubieron dejado de aplaudir.

Pov Bella:

-Ya Prim, tranquila.- Intentaba calmar a mi hermana de escasos 12 años, no se podía hacer nada. Había tenido una pesadilla donde ella era escogida como tributo en los juegos.

-Era yo, decía mi nombre.- Seguía diciendo entre lágrimas.

-Lose pero es solo un sueño, es tu primer año Prim tu nombre solo esta una vez.- Le dije tratando de calmarla.

-Pero lo mismo le paso a Katniss.- Dijo recordando a nuestra hermana mayor quién se encontraba hoy en día en silla de ruedas.

Recuerdo:

Nuestra anfitriona se encontraba dando el estúpido discurso que daba cada año, mi pregunta siempre había sido ¿No se cansan de lo mismo cada año? Digo cada año durante 70años dicen lo mismo.

-Bueno ahora escojamos a nuestros tributos, primero las damas como siempre.- Dijo y se acercó en donde estaban los nombres de las mujeres de nuestra aldea, por suerte Prim y yo todavía no teníamos la edad suficiente para entrar, pero la que me preocupaba era Katniss, quien este año cumplió los 12.- Veamos- Dijo Effie desdoblando el papelito.- Katniss Everdeen.- Dijo y se acercaron a mi hermana los agentes de la paz, pero en el momento que empezaron a caminar Katniss miro hacía nosotras y se despidió, Prim no dejaba de llorar igual que mamá, yo solo veía como se llevaban a mi hermana, me picaban los ojos pero tenía que ser fuerte, tendría que cuidar a mi familia en hora en adelante.

Cuando Katniss llego en donde se encontraba Effie, Effie la abrazo entusiasmada.

-Ahora a nuestro chico.- Dijo y se acercó en donde se encontraban esta vez los papelitos que contenían el nombre de los hombres, tomo uno y volvió al estrado.- Alec Vulturi- Dijo y a un chavo de no más catorce años subió al estrado, Effie también lo abrazo a él.- Bueno- Se giró hacia el público- Ya tenemos a nuestros tributos y recuerden que la suerte siempre este de su lado. Fin del recuerdo.

La suerte ese año estuvo de nuestro lado, Katniss gano esos juegos, sin tener que matar a alguien, pero le lastimaron uno de los discos de la columna haciendo que quedara inválida.

Cuando volvió llego en una silla de ruedas y nos contó todo lo que había pasado, Alec fue el primero en morir, y después el distrito 1 se alió con el 3 y empezaron a matar a todos, al final se terminaron matando entre si hasta que solo quedo uno, pero Katniss seguía con vida su habilidad para esconderse era asombrosa, el que había salido con vida se olvidó de Katniss y del panel, hacía que el muy inteligente se había puesto a gritar en la arena en la que se encontraban y no se dio cuenta que el panel había soltado un animal, y eso termino con su vida, y cuando Katniss salió el animal también la ataco haciendo que se lastimara la columna, agarro una rama y se la enterró.

Cuando volvió el presidente le permitió quedarse en el distrito y no ir como mentora. Ella pudo haber decidido ir a la aldea de vencedores pero decidió quedarse con nosotras.

-Nena tranquila, te prometo que si tú nombre llega a salir, TÚ no iras, tu no.-Dije calmándola- Trata de dormir.

-No puedo, no puedo.- Dijo.

-Trata, inténtalo, inténtalo.- Le dije y ella se separó de mí.

-Cántame una canción.- Me dijo en un susurro.

-Si.

La acosté en su cama y le empecé a cantar.

-Al fondo de un prado, cerca de un sauce.- Prim sonrió y canto conmigo lo que seguía.- Una cama de oro, una almohada de fardo.

Sonrió.

-No olvidaste la canción, eso es.- Dije mientras me paraba.- Termínala tu sola, me tengo que ir.

-¿A dónde?-Pregunto alarmada.

-A un lugar, traeré a Katniss antes.- Dije y le di un beso en la frente.

Me puse mis pantalones viejos, mi playera y mis botas, salí al porshe, donde se encontraba Katniss viendo a la gente de la paz pasar.

-¿Cómo está tu nombre?- Me pregunto cuando me hube acercado.

-Ayer estaba en 15.- Le dije.

-Curioso, el mío está a 19.- Me dijo nostálgicamente.

-Sabes que no dejare que les pase nada.- Le dije, comportándome como la mayor.

-Lo se, pero odio este estado, no poder mover mis piernas.- Dice triste.

-Katniss.- Digo y me arrodillo junto a ella.- Como le dije a Prim, no dejare que ni tu ni ella vayan, aunque salga su nombre.

-Vamos con Prim.- Dice nada más.

-Vamos.- Le dije y empecé a caminar con ella.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto Prim ya estaba dormida.

-Vuelvo en unas horas.- Le dije y la acosté también en su cama.

-Bella…-

-¿Si?

-No hagas nada estúpido hoy en la cosecha.- me dijo mirándome seriamente.

-No lo hare.- Le dije y agarre mi chamarra salí de la casa para dirigirme al bosque.

Primero tendría que pasar por el alambrado que cubría la zona, era electrizante en pocas palabras, pero solo funcionaba en las noches, pero siempre era precavida y lanzaba primero una piedra. Cuando me hube internado ya en el bosque corrí hacía una piedra donde se encontraba mi arco, lo agarre y corrí hacía los arbustos, me escondí ahí hasta que escuche el sonido de un animal caminar levante la vista y vi a un ciervo, No había visto uno así en más de un año. Le dispare a una piedra primero haciendo que el ciervo corriera, le iba a disparar cuando…

-¿Qué haces Bella?- La voz de Gale hizo que el ciervo saliera corriendo. Al momento que disparaba la flecha.- ¿Qué crees que haces?- Dice- Hoy agentes de la paz.

-Lo iba a cazar.- Le digo enojada.- Para venderlo a agente de la paz.- Le digo, me mira raro.- No digas que tu no lo haces.

-Hoy no Bella.- Dice- No el día de la cosecha.

-Es el único ciervo que he visto en más de un año.- Digo triste.- No queda nada.

-Mira.- Dice y aventó una piedra haciendo que las aves salieran de su escondite. Le dispare a uno diendo justo en el blanco, nos empezamos a reír.

Paso un avión, Gale y yo nos fuimos a esconder. Me imaginaba que Effie ya había llegado, me la imaginaba caminar con sus ropas caras y sus tacones altos, con su cara de lastima.

-Y no los hicieran en un año.

-No lo harán Gale.

-Y si lo hicieran, si dejáramos de verlos, los dejarían de hacer.

-Gale…- Dije cansada.

-No hicieran los juegos, sin que nadie los viera.- Le di una sonrisa por sus ocurrencias, el ve volteo a ver.

-Bien, ríete de mí.- Dijo.

-No me río de ti.- Dije dándole otra sonrisa.

-Hay otra salida.- Dijo el.- No se, hay que huir vivir en el bosuqe como ahora.-

-Nos encontrarían Gale.

-Claro que no.- Me dijo indignado.

-Nos cortarían la lengua a algo peor.- Dije sería.

-Huiríamos, mi familia y la tuya.

-¿Prim y Katniss en el bosque? No lo creo- Dije segura.- Creo que terminare cocinando al gato de Prim.

Ríe. Pero se vuelve a poner serio.

-Se me olvidaba.- Dice y saca un pedazo de pan ¡Pan!

-No es cierto.- Me enderezo y el me lo tiende. Lo parto y lo olfateo.-¿Cuánto te costó?

-Una ardilla.-Le tiendo una mitad. El la agarra y la empieza a morder yo muerdo mi pedazo.- Felices juegos del hambre.

-Y que la suerte siempre este de su lado.- Dije imitando la voz de Effrie.

Seguimos comiendo, decidí que era hora de ir al mercado, tomo lo que había recolectado y fui a él. Al llegar me fui directo con la señora con la Prim había visto la bola de hilo para su gato, le entregue a la señora las ciruelas.

-Toma.- Me dijo extendiéndome la bola.

-Gracias.- le dije tomándola y cuando me iba a girar vi una insignia. La tome en mis manos.

-¿Cuánto pides?-Le pregunte a la señora.

-Nada, es tuya consérvala.- Dijo sonriéndome, le devolví la sonrisa y salí de ahí.

Al llegar a la casa vi a Prim y a Katniss ya cambiadas, Katniss trae mi vestido del año pasado era de color beige con estampado de caballos y una cobija gastada en las piernas, con sus botas, y Prim el conjunto que habíamos utilizado Katniss y yo la primer vez.

Me acerque a Prim.

-Quedaste muy hermosa.- Le dije dándole un beso y fijándome en su colita de pato.- Pero hay que meter esta colita, Pato- Le dije de cariño.

-Les preparare algo a las tres.- Dijo mi madre. Y se fue con Prim.

-Bella.- Dijo Katniss.

-Aun no la perdono.- Dije ella no paso lo que yo tuve que pasar al ella irse, mi madre nos abando.

-Te prepare el agua.- Dijo ella.

-Bueno me voy a bañar.- Dije y me fui a la recamara para bañarme.

Al salir vi en la cama un vestido color azul, mi madre me le ha de ver dejado ahí. Me lo puse y mi madre apareció para hacerme trenzas en el cabello, y después me hizo un chongo.

-ahora tu también estas hermosa- Me dijo.

-Yo quisiera estar así.- Dijo Prim.

-No yo quisiera estar así.- Dije y la senté en mis piernas.- Mira lo que te traje-Dije sacando el sinsajo.

-Es muy hermoso.

-Vamos.- Dijo Katniss, rompiendo el momento.

Al llegar en donde estaban preparándonos Prim se asustó por que sacaban sangre, la tuve que tranquilizar para que no entrara en pánico, le dije que no le dolería, al llegar a nuestro puesto Katniss y yo nos fuimos a la categoría de nuestra edad y Prim se quedó con la de doce, entro Effie al estrado, y dio su típico discurso, ¿No se cansan? Y ahí viene la parte más tensa.

-Escojamos a nuestros tributos de este año empezando por las damas como siempre.- Dijo y se acercó a la cabina de los papeles metió una mano y saco el papel.- Estoy muy impaciente.- Dijo y desdoblo el papelito.- Pimrose Everdeen


	2. No es un capitulo:

No pude actualizar como dije que lo haría porque tuve mis ensayos para mi concierto de piano, pero les dejo un adelanto de cada historia:

JUST GIVE ME A REASON:

-Pensé que no vendrías- Escucho la voz de Elena detrás de mí. Me giro hacia ella.

-Nadie sabe que estoy aquí, saben que fui a comprar unas cosas.- Dije y me volteo a ver extrañada, no entendía.- Isabella vino a comprar su vestido de novia.- Termine de decir y se hizo un silencio tenso.

LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE:

-Todo lo que está ahí es suyo, aunque sea solo por unos segundos.- Dijo Effie mientras Bella recordaba lo que había pasado en un pasado.

CUIDADO CON EL ÁNGEL:

"_No puede ser es el"_ pensó Bella mientras veía a Jared.

-Bueno, nosotros solo queremos ayudarlos.- Se escuchó su voz hablar sobre la de todos ellos.

-está bien, lo haremos.- Dijo su prima y empezaron a avanzar hacía el cuarto donde les darían la charla.

-¿Sucede algo señorita?- Le pregunto Jared a Bella quién no había avanzado.

También quería comentarles los horarios de actualización que creo que también deberían tener un día específico cada que se actualice, así que los horarios de actualización de Diciembre quedarían así:

JUST GIVE ME A REASON: Domingo 8 y Sábado 28.

CUIDADO CON EL ÁNGEL: sábado 14 de diciembre.

LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE: Sábado 21 de diciembre.

Las imágenes estarán en la página que se encuentra en mi perfil o en el Facebook también se encuentra en mi perfil el link para que lo busquen.

El reparto de mis historias estará en videos que hare ara subirlos a YouTube en cuanto los termine iré subiendo uno tras otro.

¿Quieren tráiler de las historias?

Dejen sugerencias.

JUST GIVE ME A REASON: ¿Cómo creen que reaccione la madre de Bella y la de Christian?

CUIDADO CON EL ANGEL: ¿Qué creen que pase a esta historia en el siguiente capítulo?

LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE: ¿Quién creen que sea el acompañante de Bella en los juegos?

Dejen sus respuestas.


	3. Chapter 2

Miedo:

Bella:

Veo a Prim dando un largo suspiro, las niñas de su categoría la ven como si diciéndole que camine más rápido.

-¿Dónde estás?-Dice Effie por el micrófono esperando a que ella se digne a salir d donde está.

Volteo a ver a Katniss que en este momento se encuentra llorando, y veo a mi madre con los ojos llorosos que puso cuando Katniss se fue, dirijo mi mirada a Prim, quién empieza a caminar hacia los agentes de la paz, cuando llega con junto a ellos sé que es hora de cumplir con mi promesa. Salgo de mi fila e intento correr hacía ella pero dos agentes me detienen.

-Prim.- Grito y veo que mi madre y Katniss me ven raro.

-Ya no puedes hacer nada.- Me dice uno de esos bastardos.

-¡No!-Vuelvo a gritar, los aviento y antes de que me puedan agarrar grito.- ¡Soy voluntaria, soy voluntaria!-Los tipos me sueltan sorprendidos-¡Me ofrezco como tributo!-Veo a mi madre llorando. Camino hacia ella y siento que alguien viene detrás de mí. Es Gale.

-Creo que tenemos una voluntaria.- Dice Effie con desconcierto.-Señor alcalde.

Me abrazo a Prim.

-Ve con mamá.- Le digo entre sollozos y Gale la carga.- De verdad lo siento Prim.

-¡NO, NO!-empieza a llorar ella mientras Gale se la lleva.

-Un trágico giro en el distrito 12.- Dice Effie después de hablar con el alcalde, los agentes de la paz me llevan dos adelante y dos atrás.- En este distrito la primera voluntaria.- Dice con una sonrisa, los agentes de la paz me dejan al pie de la tribuna.- Ven sube.- Dice como si yo fuera un bebé.- Ven, rápido.- empiezo a subir.- Eso es.- Dice cuando hube llegado, me empuja hacia el micrófono.-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Me pregunta, me acerca el micrófono.

-Isabella Everdeen.- digo viendo como Prim abraza a mi madre.

-¿Y apuesto que ella es tu hermana?-Dice y me vuelve a poner el micrófono.

-Si-susurro.

-Nuestra mujer de este año Isabella Everdeen.- Dice señalando pero de pronto Gale hace la vieja seña de los tres dedos, lo siguen todos los demás.- Bueno.- Dice incomoda.- Escojamos al varón.- se acerca a la cabina y saca un papelito, se acerca al micrófono, abre el papelito y lo lee.- Peeta Mellark.

¿Peeta Mellark? Mierda.

No conozco mucho a la familia Mellark pero sé que es una de las que tienen más sustentabilidad en el distrito que las demás.

Lo veo tragar saliva sonoramente y caminar hacia los agentes de la paz quien se ponen dos adelante y dos atrás como a mí.

Llego a su posición junto a Effie.

-¿Qué pasa? Salúdense.- Dice ella, se quita de en medio para que nos demos la mano.

Le doy la mano y de repente me entra una corriente eléctrica, y recuerdo lo que paso.

_**Flashback**_

_**Estoy afuera recargada en un árbol enfrente de la panadería de los Mellark, me acabo de despertar, y veo que sale la señora Mellark con uno de sus hijos, no sé qué le dice pero creo que es algo acerca de un pan que estaba quemado, la lluvia no me deja ver quién es con exactitud, pongo los ojos chinitos y puedo ver que se trata de Peeta Mellark.**_

_**Me voltea a ver y me lanza el pan, se vuelve sobre sus talones y se mete a la panadería.**_

_**Corro hacía el pan y lo meto a mi bolsa, veo el vidrio de la panadería, y me está viendo mientras sus padres lo regañan, le doy una sonrisa.**_

_**Corro lo más rápido que puedo a hacía mi casa.**_

_**Prim, Katniss y mi madre se alegraron que les haya llevado pan.**_

_**Fin del flashback**_

Al día siguiente Peeta se encontraba lleno de moretones en los brazos.

-Bueno ya tenemos a nuestros tributos de este año.- Dijo Effie sonriendo.- Felices juegos del hambre y que la suerte siempre este d su lado.- Nos giró junto con ella, y fuimos hacia unas puertas que se abrieron y entramos.

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, primero mi hermana es elegida y yo me ofrezco como tributo, y segundo el chico que me arrojo el pan es mi compañero de distrito, nada podía ir peor.

En ese momento me encontraba en uno de los cuartos de la alcaldía, está esperando a que se vinieran a despedir de mí, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una mujer rubia de ojos azules, una joven chica en silla de ruedas y una niña llorando a mares.

-Bella.- Dijo mi Prim viniendo hacía mí.

Yo la acogí en mis brazos.

-Tres minutos.- Dijo el agente de la paz y cerró la puerta.

-Tranquila.- Dije sentándola en una de las sillas que había ahí.- No tenemos mucho tiempo.- Dije y le acaricie la cara.-No quiero que recibas comida extra, que no pongan tú nombre más veces, Gale te dará carne y vende queso de tu cabra.

-Trata de ganar.- Dijo ella y yo asentí.- Tal vez lo logres.

-Tal vez lo haga. Soy inteligente.

-Y sabes cazar.- Dijo y saco algo de su falda.- Toma te va a dar suerte.- Dijo dándome el sinsajo que le había dado unas horas antes.

-Gracias.-Dije y lo guarde en mi vestido.

Me gire hacía mi madre.

-No te puedes ir.- Le dije duramente.

-no lo hare.- Me aseguro en un susurro.

-No, no lo hagas, ellas solo te tendrán a ti a nadie más.- Le dije y ella empezó a llorar.- Ven.- Le dije y la abrace.

Corte el abrazo y me gire hacía Katniss.

-Ayúdale a Prim a vender queso.- Le di un beso y la abrace, en ese momento el agente de la paz entro.

-¡No!-Grito Prim viniendo hacía mí.

Mi madre la empezó a jalar.

-Ve Prim.- Le dije en un susurro.

-Señora.- Dijo el agente de la paz jalando muy brusco a mi mamá, quién jalo a Katniss.

-¡No!-Volvió a decir Prim.

-Te prometo que ganare.- Le dije cuando se hubo cerrado la puerta.

Me acerque a ella y gire la perilla, al momento en qué se abrió dejando ver a Gale, me lance a sus brazos.

-Estoy bien.- Le dije en un susurro.

-Lo sé.

-en serio.- Me tomo de los hombros separándome de él.

-Tú eres más fuerte que ellos, demuéstraselos.-Dijo yo asentí.- Un buen show es lo que ellos necesitan, consigue un arco.

-No abra.- Dije segura.

-Abra si les muestras lo que tienes, tú sabes cazar hazlo.- Me dijo.

-solo animales.

-Es lo mismo Bella, no hay diferencia.- Dijo él.

-Son 24 y solo uno puede ganar.

-Y tú lo harás.- Dijo y entraron.

-Ya es hora.-Dijo el agente.

-Te veré pronto.-Le dije en un susurro.

Me senté en la silla hasta esperar a que llegaran por mí.

Pov Peeta:

Estaba en unos de los cuarto, según a que mis padres y mis hermanos vinieran a despedirse de mí. Estaba seguro que ninguno de ellos iría.

-Tienen tres minutos.- Dijo el agente de la paz.

En el cuarto entraron mis padres, y mis hermanos.

-Al fin el distrito doce tendrá un campeón.- Sabía que mi madre no hablaba de mí.

-Lo se.- le dije dolido, no habían ido a despedirse de mí si no restregarme en la cara qué tal vez nunca los volvería a ver.

-Te deseo suerte hijo.- Dijo mi padre.

-la necesitare.- Le dije lo más frio que pude ser-ya se tienen que ir.- Les dije y les abrí la puerta.

Salieron sin siquiera mirarme, era lógico nunca confiaron en mí ni en mis habilidades.

Tal vez que lo juegos logre morir.

Pov narrador.

Effie mando a agentes de la paz por cada uno de ellos y los espero a lado del carro en donde iría al tren

-Los espera un manjar.- dijo sonriendo.- candelabros de cristal, cubiertos de platino y el tren vuela llegaremos en menos de 3 días, y ahora primero que nada se tienen que bañar…- Les empezó a explicar hasta el más mínimo detalle de todo lo que tenían que hacer.

Llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba el tren y toda la gente se encontraba alrededor de un pasillo que se abría a la entrada al tren.

Al entrar los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos por todo eso que tenían enfrente ellos, pasteles, galletas, pollo, agua, vino, wiski de todo había en ese lugar.

-Vamos tomen asiento.- Dijo arrastrando a los chicos y sentándolos en unos sillones.- Lo mejor de todo esto es que aunque solo estén aquí por unos instantes pueden disfrutar de todo esto.-Dijo y vio la cara de incomodidad de Bella y Peeta.- Iré a buscar a Haymitch estará en el vagón del bar.- Dijo parándose y dirigiéndose al lado opuesto de la habitación.

Reino un silencio incomodo hasta que Peeta se animó a hablar.

-¿Lo habías visto antes?- Dijo pero Bella no le contesto-¿A Haymitch?- Dijo pero no recibió respuesta.- Es nuestro mentor Bella.-Suspiro.- Gano los juegos antes.- Dijo y Bella seguía viendo todo a su alrededor menos a el.- Mira si no quieres hablar no hables, pero creo que no es malo recibir un poco de ayuda.- Dijo y Bella lo volteo a ver recordando lo del pedazo de pan.

Se giró sin decir nada y siguió viendo todo a su alrededor hasta que se abrió la puerta dejando a entrar a un tambaleante Heymitch, que ni siquiera los noto hasta que Peeta carraspeo, los volteo a ver con una sonrisa burlona.

-Felicidades a los dos.- Dijo dirigiéndose a donde se encontraban las bebidas, vio cada botella y después saco una de wiski se sirvió en un vaso y empezó a buscar los hielo, abrió el recipiente en donde se suponía que deberían estar, pero no estaban.

-¿Dónde está el maldito hielo?-Dijo el.- Ni modo.- Dijo después de cansarse de buscarlo, tomo la botella y se dirigió al sillón de enfrente de Peeta.- ¿Puedo?-Dijo señalándolo, Peeta se limitó a asentir.

-Entonces… ¿Cuándo empezamos?-Pregunto Peeta ansioso.

-Wow que ansioso estas.-Dijo Haymitch.

-Tú eres nuestro mentor…

-¿Mentor?-Pregunto Haymitch.

-Si, se supone que nos tienes que ayudar, conseguir patrocinadores y lo demás.

-Bien, comenzare.- Dijo dando un largo suspiro-Admitan la posibilidad de su muerte, y que muy en el fondo sepan que nada de lo que yo haga los salvara.- Dijo el mientras bebía otro sorbo.

-¿Qué haces entonces aquí?-Pregunto Bella que hasta ese momento había permanecido callada.

-Los refrigerios son buenos.- Dijo Hymitch con el vaso de wiski en la mano.

-Ya me canse de esa cosa.- Dijo Peeta intentando quitársela, pero fue en vano, ya que Haymitch lo empujo con su pie haciendo que el wiski callera sobre su pantalón.

-Mira lo que hiciste, hiciste que derramara mi bebida en mi pantalón nuevo.- Dijo parándose con la botella y el vaso en ambas manos.- Me voy.-Saliendo de la habitación.

-Estoy cansado de esto.- Dijo Peeta parándose yendo tras de él.

-Peeta.- Trato de detenerlo Bella pero fue demasiado tarde él ya se había ido, después de 5 minutos que a Bella se le hicieron eternos decidió irse a su cuarto, se puso la pijama y prendió la tele.

_-¿recuerdas este?- Pregunto Stefano a Caesar._

_-Cómo olvidarla, fue una de mis arenas favoritas y de mis años favoritos.- Dijo mientras en la pantalla detrás de ellos se apreciaba a dos compañeros pelear._

_-Este es el momento.- Dijo Stefano.- Cuando un tributo se convierte en victima.- mientras se veía como uno de los que estaba peleando era asesinado por el otro con un ladrillo._

Bella apago la tele y se cubrió con sus brazos, porque aunque ella no lo quisiera acertar tenía miedo, miedo a dejar sola a Prim, miedo a ella misma y miedo a lo desconocido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como lo prometí el capítulo del día de hoy, dejen sus comentarios para saber que opinan.


End file.
